


Lemon Taste

by spidermarkitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Marriage, Military, implied sexual references, jaehyun best character, mark is a poet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermarkitos/pseuds/spidermarkitos
Summary: Mark aún podía notar el sabor del estío de sus quince años en la punta de la lengua; agradable pero amargo. Como el limón que crecía en ese limonero. Agradablemente amargo; como Lee Donghyuck y su rostro angelical.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. PRÓLOGO.

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin he conseguido terminar esta mini novela del markhyuck. Espero que la disfrutéis.

Mark aún recordaba el aroma que desprendía ese enorme limonero donde solía resguardarse de los candentes rayos de sol gracias a la sombra que este le brindaba. El limonero era tan grande que podía verlo desde la ventana de la habitación improvisada que habían dispuesto sus abuelos para los meses de verano que pasaría allí. Parecía un coloso, un titan que ignoraba a los humanos de su alrededor.

Los ojos se le aguaban al mirar los limones desparramados a su alrededor, las ramas plagadas de hormigas, la pena con la que se zarandeaba aquel precioso limonero abandonado a la mano de Dios.

"Tu abuelo quiso cuidarlo toda su vida, pero estos últimos meses apenas pudo ponerse en pie. Ahora ya nadie cuidará de él jamás." Había musitado su abuela al verle observar desde la ventana, como tantos años atrás, la belleza de aquel árbol. Ella sabía, mejor que nadie, que su nieto buscaba algo más entre las frutas amarillas que colgaban de sus ramas.

Mark aún podía notar el sabor del estío de sus diecisiete años en la punta de la lengua; agradable pero amargo. Como el limón que crecía allí. Agradable pero amargo; como su primer beso bajo el resguardo de ese limonero.  
Agradablemente amargo, como Lee Donghyuck y su rostro angelical.

Donghyuck siempre fue su mejor amigo. Incluso si pasaban medio año sin verse hasta los dorados meses de verano, seguía siendo su único y mejor amigo. Su abuelo decía que aquel pequeño le traería problemas. Tal vez no se equivocaba... pero Mark amaba estar con Donghyuck. Donghyuck — o Haechan, como se había empeñado en apodarse — tenía toda esa braveza de la que él no disponía. Le hacía sentir seguro y libre, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Le encantaba estar con él; perderse por ese pueblo diminuto, bailar las canciones de Michael Jackson, dormir juntos, jugar a ahogarse mutuamente en la piscina. Le encantaba la cara de molesto de Haechan cuando conseguía vencerle en el Mario Bros 64, también amaba la forma en la que escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras veían la nueva película de Chucky. Porque solo a Donghyuck podía darle miedo esa película tonta.

Siguió estático mirando a través de la ventana, mientras en la habitación aún se escuchaban llantos ajenos que se apenaban por la muerte de su abuelo. En su mente, en cambio, no existía pena. Solo el furtivo recuerdo de dos niños de apenas nueve años conociéndose bajo la sombra de ese enorme árbol.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE I.**

**Verano de 1979.**

“¡Sal a jugar!” Su abuela no podía entenderlo. Él prefería mil veces mantenerse en casa, frente al ventilador, perdiéndose en las páginas del nuevo ejemplar que le había regalado mamá, a salir afuera para correr y sudar sin sentido alguno. “¡Ve a la piscina o algo!” Mark había sido prácticamente obligado a tomar su bañador y fingir que emprendía el viaje a la piscina municipal del pueblo. La abuela sabía que no tenía demasiados amigos allí, ¿por qué se empañaba en patearlo de casa?

— ¡Eh, tú, paliducho! — Podía sentir aún su estómago retorcerse atemorizado al escuchar las voces de esos chicos mayores que lo miraban con expresión interrogante todas las veces que tuvo que bajar solo a la plaza. Esos chicos le daban miedo. Parecían sacados de un video musical de los Sex Pistols. — ¿Vas a la piscina?

— S-sí.

— Ala, qué bien, te acompañamos. — No recordaba sus rostros, ni sus nombres, en su cabeza solo había quedado grabado el sonido vacío de sus voces, sus risas desquiciadas cuando lo empujaron a un rosal en mitad del trayecto hacia la piscina.

Mark no sabía por qué lloró; si por lo ridículo que se sentía, lo que dolían las heridas causadas por las espinas de las rosas o porque habían arrancado sin compasión las hojas del libro que le había regalado mamá.

Aún las marcas de las lágrimas eran visibles en su rostro cuando llegó a la cancela del patio de la casa de sus abuelos. El enorme limonero seguramente lo miró apenado. Trató de recomponer las páginas hechas añicos donde apenas eran legibles los versos de una poesía acerca de ojos azules y amor.

Un sonido aparte de las cigarras y el murmullo de la televisión en la sala de estar lo obligó a girarse. Provenía del árbol. Por un segundo quiso pensar que era algún animal, lo que solo lo asustó aún más pues comenzaba a atardecer y no hubiera querido tener que enfrentarse a un rodeador maligno o algo por el estilo.

Demasiado cansado le dio la espalda, dispuesto a entrar por la puerta trasera y así evitar encontrarse con sus abuelos. Un golpe sordo en la hierba acompañado de un sonoro “¡auch!” lo hizo cesar su camino para girarse asustado.

— ¿P-pero qué…? ¿Estás bien? — El pequeño tendido en el suelo con el rostro compungido debía rondar su edad. No parecía mucho mayor. O al menos sus mejillas redondas lo hacían ver como una pequeña ardilla indefensa. Mark estuvo a punto de llamar a su abuelo. — Oye, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Me he caído del árbol… auch, mi espalda.

— Y-yo… espera, ¿qué hacías ahí subido? ¡Podrías haberte matado!

— Uf, pareces mi madre. — El chico se incorporó con torpeza, quitándose los restos de hierba alojados en su pelo negro. Pese a la leve oscuridad que comenzaba a formarse, Mark fue capaz de distinguir algunas facciones de su rostro. Era lindo. _Como una chica._ — Solo quería coger unos limones.

— ¡Eso es robo! ¡Te meterán en la cárcel…!

— No digas tonterías, nadie puede ir a la cárcel por robar un limón. Además, no lo he hecho, me he caído antes del árbol por tu culpa.

— No me culpes… ¡eres tú el que se ha caído!

— Lo que digas. Por cierto, ¿estás bien? — Los arañazos en sus brazos y rostro decían lo contrario pero Mark se limitó a asentir. El chico se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista para agacharse y coger un limón que había caído junto a él del árbol.

— No te lo puedes llevar.

— Cálmate, no lo voy a hacer. — Observó al niño de nombre desconocido pero rostro angelical, partir el limón en dos para rebanar con cuidado una porción y extendérsela. Había quitado la cáscara amarillenta incluso. Mark no era un apasionado del sabor ácido de la fruta. Es más, apenas la tomaba más allá de las limonadas que preparaba su abuela. Dudó por unos momentos si tomar la porción o no. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta o qué? ¡Ah, ya! ¿Es por ese cuento de que no debes aceptar nada de desconocidos? Está bien, mi nombre es Donghyuck.

— G-gracias, Donghyuck. Yo me llamo Mark.

— Eso no suena demasiado coreano, _Mork._

— Mark, se pronuncia Mark.

— Eso, _Mork._ — Fue la primera vez que entendió que Donghyuck no era como el resto de niños del pueblo. Estaba sonriéndole, bromeando de una forma inocente con él. ¡Le había ofrecido un trozo de limón (aunque fuera robado del árbol de su abuelo)! Por ello, no tardó en adaptarse al gusto amargo que explotó en su boca al morder los gajos casi transparentes. — ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu libro?

— Ah, se me ha roto.

— ¿ _Se_ _te_ ha roto o _te lo_ han roto?

— N-no, nada de eso. — Cuando le arrebató el ejemplar de las manos y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, Mark tuvo que suponer que era una sutil invitación para sentarse a tu lado.

El tenue brillo de la luna que se colaba entre las ramas y la pobre luz que salía de la ventana anexa al salón de casa parecía suficiente para que Donghyuck pudiera armar las páginas destrozadas. Una vez terminado, le tendió el ejemplar con cuidado.

— No entiendo inglés, pero creo que las letras encajan más o menos así… léelo a ver.

— Es vergonzoso. Además debería traducirlo y…

— Venga, no me reiré de ti. Solo quiero escuchar lo que dice.

Mark aún recordaba ese viejo poema que hablaba sobre una pupila clavándose en otra pupila azul. Aún sentía la acidez del limón recorriendo su boca y la mirada atenta de ese chico de pelo oscuro que lo miraba anonadado leer los versos de un poeta extranjero.

Acabó acostumbrándose al regusto amargo del limón.

Y también a Donghyuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte II.**

**Verano de 1983.**

Rememoraba sus sentimientos al principio como una sensación vaga aún sin madurar. Verde y agria. Brotando lentamente mientras los años pasaban y nada en ese pueblo, ni en ese limonero, parecía distinto. Ni siquiera él.

Mark no era capaz de saber en qué momento Hyuck dejó de ser en su mente su mejor amigo. Ni cuando _esos sentimientos_ se tornaron amarillos.

Tal vez fue cuestión de tiempo; tal vez siempre habían existido pero era demasiado pequeño e inocente para verlo.

A los trece Donghyuck comenzó a tener problemas en casa; su madre había fallecido de buenas a primeras, los había dejado solos a su hermano mayor Jaehyun y a él con su padre. Mark no entendió, en el instante en el que su mejor amigo le interrumpió el sueño en mitad de la noche, por qué Donghyuck parecía más afectado por vivir con su padre que por la marcha repentina de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Lo entendería unos años después. Pero esa noche, aún levemente adormilado, no tuvo inquietud ninguna por cuestionárselo.

Hyuck lo esperaba, _como siempre_ , debajo de ese limonero.

Su piel mejor que él mismo aún recordaba la suave brisa y el sonido de los grillos cantando la banda sonora de cualquier verano en Corea.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No sé. Echo de menos a mamá.

— ¿Quieres…?

— No. Da igual. Túmbate conmigo.

Haechan nunca habló de su madre más que mencionar lo mucho que la extrañaba. ¿Acaso no confiaba en él lo suficiente para contárselo?

— Siento haberte despertado.

— No importa, me acosté tarde leyendo. — El cuerpo de Hyuck a su lado se sentía tremendamente cálido. Más que el propio sol. Más que el bochorno veraniego. Sus codos se rozaban de vez en cuando y un cosquilleo hacía a sus dedos hormiguear.

— El otro día leí que las estrellas siguen brillando incluso muertas.

— ¿En serio? — Él no tenía idea sobre estrellas ni constelaciones. Todo lo que acabó aprendiendo era gracias al moreno. Hyuck siempre parecía tener conocimiento sobre qué constelación pintaba el cielo.

— Según lo que decía la revista, sí. Las que vemos en el cielo están muertas desde hace mucho.

— Qué triste, ¿no?

— ¿Triste? — Cuando su voz descendía, hasta la luna parecía reflejarse en sus pupilas y Mark lo sabía. Sabía que vendría a continuación. Y ese hormigueo tortuoso se expandía cal plaga por todo su ser. — ¿Por qué es triste? — Hyuck había girado todo su cuerpo hacia él, quedando frente a frente.

Mark lo sabía.

— Eh… es triste. La muerte siempre lo es, no sé. Las estrellas siguen brillando estando muertas pero nosotros en cambio solo desaparecemos.

— Nosotros también brillamos.

— ¿Qué?

— Nuestro recuerdo. Quienes nos recuerdan nos mantienen vivos y brillando como las estrellas.

— No lo había pensado así.

— Tú nunca piensas. — Los dedos contrarios hallaron su cuello de pronto, trazando líneas conectoras entre los lunares espolvoreados allí. — Si me muriese, ¿me recordarías?

— No digas esas cosas.

— Venga, pareces una abuela. Respóndeme.

— Claro que te recordaría, — Mark lo sabía, porque sentía la respiración contraria rozando su rostro y _esa_ mirada en los ojos de Hyuck. — no podría olvidarte tan fácilmente. No creo que quisiera vivir en un mundo en el que no estés, sinceramente.

Hyuck sonrío y Mark lo sabía.

Los labios de Donghyuck tenían siempre un cierto toque amargo. No eran dulces ni suaves, ni podía clasificarlos como los poetas hablaban de los besos con sus musas. Con Donghyuck no existían texturas acarameladas ni pastelosas. Sus labios le recordaban al sabor del limón. Ácidos pero placenteros.

Quería más incluso cuando una pequeña parte de él le pedía que no lo hiciera. Pero la mano cálida contraria acariciaba su nunca y lo acercaba aún más a él, entonces, Mark se olvidaba de lo que era correcto o no.

Mark recordaba cada una de esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba con ganas de más cuando sus labios y los de Hyuck se encontraban. Esa sensación tal vez fue el inicio y el final de todo lo que conocía.

Solo se besaban con la noche y ese enorme árbol como cómplices mudos. Finalmente, se convertiría en una rutina. Se besaban siempre, sin venir a cuento. En cualquier lugar dónde nadie los viese. En la parte trasera de la iglesia durante las misas los domingos, mientras veían por octava vez el videoclip de _Thriller_ e Hyuck trataba de imitar los pasos de Michael, en la cama, cuando su abuelo no estaba cerca, cuando nadie podía verles…

Besarse entre amigos era raro. Besarse entre chicos era muy raro. Mark sabía eso también, pero él no besaba a Hyuck como a un amigo, ni siquiera como un juego. Mark besaba a Hyuck _como a una chica._

Pero de pensar en que su amigo pudiera besar a una lo hacía tener náuseas. Supo que sus sentimientos no estaban bien a mediados de julio de ese año, cuando Jaehyun aprobó su licencia para conducir y se ofreció a llevar a ambos chicos a la playa. Mark nunca había visto el mar y estaba tan ansioso que pasó todo el camino moviendo los pies, molestando a su amigo y sonriendo como un idiota.

Alguna canción de Queen sonaba en el estéreo cascado del coche, pero Mark no le prestaba atención a nada, solo a las caricias que dejaba el pulgar de Hyuck en la palma de su mano. En el momento en el que las colinas se apartaron para mostrar el manto azul, su corazón se desembocó.

— ¡Mirad el mar! — Hyuck se limitó a sonreírle, aprentándole la mano entre las suyas. A veces se comportaba así, incluso si no era habitual en él ser el calmado y callado, a Mark le gustaba también el Haechan sumergido en su propio mundo. Le gustaba cualquier Haechan.

Incluso ese que se colaba en su cama y lo obligaba a dormir abrazados en pleno agosto.

— ¿Esa no es Mina? — Jaehyun estaba aplicándose crema mientras los observaba lanzarse mutuamente arena mojada en la orilla. Hyuck pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar dicho nombre. Mark frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era Mina? — Podrías ir a saludarla.

— Oh, sí. Voy. — Se quedaron solos atentos a la figura del menor acercarse a la tal Mina. Mark se fijó en que era realmente guapa. Parecía salida de un anuncio de ropa deportiva.

— ¿Quién es?

— Uhm, ¿Hyuck no te ha hablado de ella? — Negó efusivamente, sin apartar el contacto visual con la muchacha, que reía de alguna idiotez que habría dicho Hyuck. — Bueno, tuvieron algo o eso dice mi hermano. Una vez la llevó a casa así que supuse que era cierto.

— Oh, se ve mayor.

— Tiene un año o dos más que vosotros. La verdad es que parece buena chica.

— Sí.

— Además, es guapa. 

— Sí, la verdad. — Mark quiso saber por qué su mejor amigo no le había hablado de Mina. Por qué no le había compartido la información de que tenía algo con una chica dos años mayor, que tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora y un cuerpo precioso. ¿Por qué Hyuck le había ocultado algo así? ¿Ya no confiaba en él? Mark tenía tantas preguntas pero no se atrevía a hacer ninguna. Temía escuchar las respuestas que aún siendo predecibles, solo hinchaban esa presión insistente en su pecho. — Hey, ¿va todo bien?

— ¡Claro! V-voy a bañarme. Estoy harto de esperar a Hyuck.

— Mark, — La mano firme de Jaehyun atrapó su antebrazo derecho. Agradeció a los cielos no haber llevado las gafas para no tener que luchar contra los ojos inquisitivos del hombre. — no es su novia.

— ¿Eh?

— Hyuck no está enamorado de Mina.

Mientras el sol hacía su vuelta a casa, corriendo un telón de amalgamas anaranjados en el cielo, Mark se preguntó qué era estar enamorado. Se halló a sí mismo repasando mentalmente cada uno de los poemas y libros de amor que había cogido prestados de la librería de sus padres. Tratando de descifrar qué debía sentir alguien cuando acaba atrapado por las garras del amor.

El amor, al parecer, era agridulce. Dolía tanto… pero parecía a su vez tan placentero, incluso adictivo. Era una necesidad humana que nos volvía dóciles. El estar enamorado solo parecía un estado de éxtasis, donde la razón se desconectaba automáticamente.

Aunque sonaba realmente bonito.

Sus sentimientos dejaron de ser verdes. Cada vez la necesidad era mayor; crecía junto a ellos. Los besos cada vez eran más largos, más intensos, más necesitados. Luego llegó el verano del 1985 y ese día en el apartamento de Jaehyun. Las entrañas de Mark se revolvieron al pensar en ello.

— Podéis compartir el sofá-cama, aún no he terminado de tirar basura de la “habitación de invitados.”

— Ala, tienes habitación de invitados y todo. — Hyuck palmeó la espalda de su hermano mayor mientras este revolvía su pelo. Mark se había mantenido apoyado en la pequeña nevera del salón, sin atreverse a mover un dedo. No le gustaba invadir casas ajenas. Incluso cuando Jaehyun y él se conocían lo suficiente para que anduviese por la casa cómo le apeteciese.

Mark hubiera preferido quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos, pero estos habían salido de emergencia tras la muerte de un familiar lejano. Solo sería un día… pese a ello, preferían que durmiera acompañado que solo en casa.

Lo cierto es que una parte de él estaba gratamente aliviada de no tener que pasar la noche asegurándose que los enormes retratos de personas que, según suponía, pertenecían a su árbol genealógico, no lo miraban fijamente mientras dormía.

La otra quería echarse a llorar. La idea de tener que compartir cama con Donghyuck en un lugar que no fuera su cama, le ponía los pelos de punta. En casa de los abuelos tenían la ventaja de que su habitación quedaba al final del pasillo de la segunda planta. Estaban prácticamente aislados.

Miró el sofá-cama en mitad del jodido salón.

Mark quería morirse.

Conocía tan bien a Hyuck que algo dentro de sí se adelantaba a lo que ocurría esa noche. Iban a besarse, como siempre, hasta que los labios les escociesen y el calor en la habitación fuera insoportable. Mark sabía qué iba a pasar. Pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Se mantuvo de brazos cruzados pegado al gratificante frescor exterior de esa nevera vieja.

— ¿Has pensado en echarte novia este año? — Un trozo de pizza colgaba de la boca de Donghyuck, mientras ambos pulsaban frenéticamente los botones del control de la _Atari_ que un amigo había prestado a Jaehyun. El mayor detuvo su tecleo para mirarlo incrédulo. — Quiero decir, empiezas el instituto en septiembre, ¿no?

— O-oh, no, no había pensando en eso.

— Suena como si no quisieras.

—Solo… no lo he pensado. ¿Tú quieres?

— No lo sé. Uhm, a veces escucho a Jaehyun hablar de novias con sus amigos y no suena tan mal… ya sabes, _eso_ no suena tan mal.

— ¿ _Eso_?

— Mark, _eso._ Ya sabes.

— ¿Liarse?

— No, idiota, me refiero a _hacerlo_.

— Oh, _eso._ — Las palabras de Donghyuck eran más amargas que cualquier limón que hubiera tomado nunca. Así las sintió en su garganta. Apartó la vista sintiéndose estúpidamente incómodo si seguía mirando a su mejor amigo un segundo más. La imagen parpadeante en la pantalla del televisor indicaba que había perdido otra vez. Odiaba ese juego. Nunca fue bueno en el _Pong. —_ ¿Tú quieres… hacer _eso_ con alguna chica?

— No lo sé. Quiero pero… es raro.

— Oh.

— Es que nunca pienso en chicas cuando me hago...

— ¡Vale, calla! No quiero saberlo.

— Qué sensible eres, _Markiu._ — Sus trozos de pizza se quedaron fríos. Parecía que su estómago había decidido cerrarse después de esa conversación tan extraña. Donghyuck ni siquiera parecía afectado después de esa súbita confesión sobre sus deseos sexuales. Por otro lado Mark no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No lo consiguió sacar de su mente en el resto de la tarde ni siquiera cuando vieron la nueva de Indiana Jones junto a Jaehyun.

— Deberíais acostaros, es tarde. — Hyuck estiró su cuerpo casi encima de Mark. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. — Yo creo que me iré a ver la tele un rato.

— ¿Mañana trabajas?

— Sí. Si necesitáis algo estoy en mi habitación. — El hombre se despidió con un beso en la frente de Donghyuck y un ademán de mano para Mark. Después el salón en penumbra quedó en un ambiente denso. La tele aún reproducía los créditos de la película, aportando la suficiente luz para que Mark pudiera distinguir los rasgos de Haechan en la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que no sabía qué estaba pensando el contrario. Era la primera vez en la que la mirada ajena se sentía incómoda. Era la primera en la que Mark se había sentido extraño cerca de su único y mejor amigo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Hyuck, con el rostro sereno y la mirada clavada en la suya, se tumbó despacio entre las sábanas finas con un estampado geométrico horrendo. Mark supuso que corría de su cuenta el apagar la televisión antes de acostarse. Aquello no era normal. La actitud de Haechan no era normal desde hacía tiempo, pero esa noche sobre todo nada era normal. En un ocasión mundana el menor lo habría obligado a levantarse para apagar el aparato a base de suplicas y risas. Tal vez le habría lanzado la almohada o se habría reído de sus pantalones de Snoopy.

No hizo nada de eso.

Envuelto en las sábanas se tumbó de costado, dándole la espalda. Podía notar la separación exagerada que había dejado entre su cuerpo y el de Hyuck.

— ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?

— Porque hace calor — Contestó, tratando de sonar indiferente. Después solo hubo silencio. Sórdido, monótono, agrio en el cielo de su boca. Los silencios de Hyuck nunca presagiaban nada bueno.

— Mark.

— ¿Uhm?

— No hace tanto calor. — Las manos de Hyuck se colaron bajo la camiseta de publicidad como pijama improvisado; paseó los dedos por su espalda consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensase por consiguiente. — Date la vuelta.

— Hyuck…

— Por favor. Quiero verte.

— Me ves todo el tiempo.

— Nunca es suficiente. — El contacto de los dedos de Hyuck con su piel era tan férvido que podría haber jurado que estaba siendo abrasado por lava. Incluso si las manos contrarias estaban completamente gélidas, Mark solo podía sentir el ardor de las huellas en su espalda y, tras darse la vuelta, en su cara y pecho. Las manos de Hyuck dejaban un rastro de quemaduras en su piel que no hacía nada más que escocerle. Si su garganta no hubiera estado seca, habría sido capaz de dejar escapar algo de su boca más que pequeños quejidos cuando las manos de Haechan bajaron _demasiado_.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

— ¿No te gusta?

— Haechan, ¿por qué hacemos esto? — Todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo se sintió como el mismísimo polo norte cuando las cálidas manos de Haechan dejaron de tocar su piel. Ni siquiera quería recordar lo vacíos que quedaron sus labios. Hyuck se separó lo suficiente para confrontarlo cara a cara. Mark aún podía recordar _esa mirada_. La mirada más amarga que podía pintar los ojos de su mejor amigo; la mirada con miedo.

— Lo siento. Lo siento mucho… no sabía que esto… yo pensaba que te gustaba.

— ¡No, no! No he dicho que no me guste…

— ¡Sh! Habla más bajo, idiota.

— No he dicho que no me guste, — descendió su volumen. Estaba casi susurrando. — es solo que… no entiendo por qué hacemos esto. ¿Esto es un juego para ti? Quiero decir, ¿estás practicando por si consigues novia?

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Yo nunca haría eso.

— Entonces explícamelo, Hyuck.

— Mierda, Mark.

— Explícame por qué me miras así.

— ¿Así cómo?

— Como si fuera una chica.

— ¿Qué es mirarte como si fueras una chica?

— N-no lo sé… es como mirarías a una chica; como si quisieras besarme todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y para eso tienes que ser una chica? — El menor mostró los dientes burlonamente y después pasó una mano por su pelo lentamente. Los labios de Donghyuck tenían forma de corazón. Eran su manzana de la discordia. Dispuestos a causar la mayor guerra conocida. — Te besaría por lo que eres.

Y que dios lo salvase, porque le daba exactamente igual.

— ¿Me besarías porque soy un chico?

— Te besaría porque eres tú.

Haechan siempre lo besaba primero. Tiraba del cuello de su camiseta y atrapaba sus labios antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Pero esa madrugada Mark fue el que dio el paso primero; se apresuró a pasar las manos por la nuca del menor y estampó sus labios sin contenerse. Pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Hyuck estremecerse un poco bajo su agarre. Si él hubiera estado en la posición contraria, también había temblado ante la necesidad con la que sus labios chocaron con los de Hyuck. Prácticamente, no era capaz de recordar ni una sola vez en la que hubiera necesitado con tanta urgencia sentir la calidez de los labios de Hyuck sobre los suyos.

Hyuck pasó la lengua por su labio inferior antes de rodearlo con los brazos y no dejar ni un hueco para que el aire pasase entre ellos. Nunca se habían besado así. Mark estaba casi seguro de que era la primera vez en su vida que sentía ese hormigueo en la parte baja del estómago cuando las manos calientes de Hyuck volvieron a deslizarse _demasiado_ hacia abajo.

— H-Hyuckie…— Su voz sonó como un sollozo. Sentía el corazón bombeando fuertemente en su pecho y la sangre ardiendo dentro de sus venas. Escondió el rostro dentro del cuello contrario e inhaló el aroma a jabón que siempre desprendía.

Mark no podía describirlo con palabras. Se sentía aturdido, casi anonadado por una sensación que nada tenía que ver con lo que conocía. El tacto de las manos del menor solo aumentaba la libido y el placer. No se dejó pensar porque de lo contrario se habría detenido. Sabía el riesgo que corrían, al final, Jaehyun podía abrir la puerta y encontrarles de esa _forma._ No debía de ser agradable ver a su hermano pequeño haciéndole una paja a su mejor amigo.

Pero Mark no le importó nada de eso. El ambiente no le dejaba preocuparse en nada más que no fuera los dientes de Hyuck mordiendo su tez paliducha, dejando en ella pequeñas marcas rojizas.

— H-Hyuck... — Lloriqueó, aferrándose a la camiseta de pijama del otro. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, riéndose del sonido que había salido de su garganta y su estómago solo respondió encogiéndose. La sonrisa de Hyuck en ocasiones se sentía tan amarga en su corazón que se volvía adictiva. Mark podría haber jurado en ese instante que era adicto a la embriaguez en la que su cuerpo se embarcaba cuando las manos de su _mejor amigo_ lo tocaban. O cuando lo veía aparecer con esa sonrisa burlesca pintando su rostro. O cuando su pelo, ligeramente rizado, goteaba sin parar después de salir de la ducha y las gotas se deslizaban por sus hombros aún sin forma. Cuando Hyuck aparecía, su cuerpo y cerebro parecían desconectarse. Se dejaba envenenar por él. — Hyuck… c-creo que me gustas.

— ¿Qué? — Jadeante, con la certeza de que sus extremidades no podían moverse ni un milímetro más, hizo el último esfuerzo para rodear las caderas de Hyuck y pegarlo contra él, dejándose caer en el sofá cama que se quejó con un chirrido. Mark estaba seguro de que no podía respirar. — Mark, ¿qué has dicho? — La tranquilidad desapareció cuando notó la pincelada de desesperación en las palabras del chico, quién lo zarandeó levemente, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

— No te separes de mí, abrázame. — Musitó con un hilo de voz, tratando de atrapar el cuerpo escurridizo de su amigo.

— Respóndeme.

— Ugh, solo te he dicho la verdad.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad? Mark… no puedes… no puedes decirme esas cosas solo porque te haya hecho una _paja_ , ¿entiendes? — Mark podía jurar que lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos pardos de Hyuck de no ser por la densa oscuridad que los envolvía. Bufó antes de incorporarse para poder pasar los brazos por el cuello contrario, quedando frente a frente.

— Hyuckie, mírame.

— No. Deja de reírte de mí.

— ¿Cuándo me he reído de ti, _bebé_?

— ¿ _Bebé_? — Se mofó el castaño. Mark pasó el pulgar por sus mejillas empapadas hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Hyuck giró la cara para mirarlo directamente. Parecía que, después de tantísimos años, se veían por primera vez. Sin ese tupido velo negro de la incertidumbre. “De todas formas”, se intentó convencer Mark, “ya no eran críos.”

— Hyuck, en serio, creo que me gustas.

_Tanto o más que una chica._


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte III.**

**Verano de 1986.**

A los diecisiete años ambos parecieron entender que todo lo que les envolvía era demasiado _afectuoso_. Dos hombres acariciándose era raro. Al menos para los ojos inquisidores de los vecinos del pueblo. En la plaza, en el supermercado, en la parroquia; nunca podían entrelazar sus dedos. Ni acariciar su pelo o espalda desnuda, como cuando dormían juntos. No como en ese instante, donde solo existían ellos dos y la sombra de un limonero, futuro cómplice de los más amargos secretos.

— Quiero ir a la discoteca. —Haechan había pronunciado sin saberlo la sentencia de no retorno para los dos. Una porción de limón colgaba de su boca.

— ¿La discoteca? ¿Qué discoteca?

— ¡Venga ya! La única que hay, Mark. Ya sabes, la gente baila, ponen música y bebida...

— Oh. ¿En serio quieres ir? Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.

— Y no lo hacen, pero me apetece. Mi hermano nos colará y si su amigo está de camarero ¡podremos beber gratis! — Haechan cortaba la cáscara amarillenta evitando mirarle. — Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos.

— No soy de fiestas, ya sabes.

— ¡Venga, Markiu! Tus abuelos estarán encantados de que salgas de casa un día y dejes de escribir poemas como un bohemio.

— ¡N-no escribo poemas, idiota!

— _"Qué es poesía, dices mientras clavas tu pupila en mi pupila azul... ¡y tú me lo preguntas! Poesía eres tú, Haechan."_ — Aún podía oír la risa burlesca de su amigo mientras el luchaba por ponerse encima de su torso para hacerle cosquillas. Solo quería molestarlo. El menor había cesado la risa para acribillarlo con sus ojos, en una mirada que no podía descifrar. El cuerpo de Mark dejó de responderle. Le ardían las mejillas y prácticamente toda la cara, pero maldita fuera su mente. Maldita fuera por pensar lo bonito que se veía Hyuck tumbado en el césped, con los labios separados y su pelo tintando del color del ocaso mezclándose con la hierba. Mark apenas podía respirar, de nuevo. — ¿Vendrás?

— ¿A dónde?

— A la fiesta, idiota.

— Yo... — Haechan colocó la piel blanca del limón entre sus labios. Él limitó a morderla despacio. — Está bien.

No estuvo bien. Mark odiaba las discotecas. Sonaba música que no conocía, un montón de gente bailaba de forma ridícula o algunos chicos de su edad se veían patéticos apartándose para fumar y pretender que eran maduros por ello. El humo del tabaco hacía sus ojos llorar. Le hubiera gustado poder contarle a su yo de ese entonces las razones por las que atender a esa fiesta fue un auténtico desastre. Pero quién pudiera volver a ser un adolescente… volver a ver la vida de una forma tan superficial como su yo de diecisiete años…

— Un vaso de vodka para el señorito Hyuck y una cerveza para su amigo. — Lucas, el amigo del hermano de Haechan, tenía uno de esos rostros que podían convertirse en portada de una revista. Le recordaba a la estrella del momento, Madonna; provocativo. Era incluso más atractivo que ella. Cada vez que sonreía su bello se erizaba debido a la descargar eléctrica que recorría sin compasión su espina dorsal. — ¿Habéis ligado ya?

— No, qué va. Nadie se fija en unos pringados como nosotros.

— No creo, una rubia de la pista no te ha quitado el ojo desde que has entrado. — Mark no quería intervenir en la conversación. Su pecho de hundió con cada palabra del mayor. Pero no dijo nada. No pronunció palabra hasta que hizo contacto visual con la muchacha que no apartaba la mirada de su amigo mientras bailaban bajo el ritmo de alguna banda pop del momento.

— Puedes ir a bailar con ella, — había señalado, notando el alcohol moviéndose por su cuerpo, — ahora viene una lenta. — Donghyuck negó efusivo, visiblemente más afectado que él por los vasos de bebida ingeridos previamente. La cerveza, pensó, era amarga también. No tan agradable como el limón, pero hacía el efecto de ser placentera y desconectar los circuitos que se entrelazaban en su cerebro. Era tan amarga como el deseo que crecía en su interior. — ¿Entonces…?

— Baila conmigo.

— H-hyuckie. — Mark cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo cálido de Donghyuck pegándose al suyo. Las luces habían descendido, otras personas bailaban al igual que ellos, una canción triste acerca de quererse, encontrarse, _una y otra vez._ En su mente se dijo a sí mismo si algún día esos veranos cesarían, ¿cómo hallaría excusa para volver a verle? Fue la primera vez en la que Mark se fijó en que quería a Haechan a su lado. Posiblemente, para el resto de su vida.

Pero en ese instante no existió futuro en el que pensar. Estaba demasiado desconcentrado con el aroma dulce que desprendía la camiseta de palmeras de su mejor amigo y los lunares de sus mejillas. Los observó por un segundo, hasta llegar al último que se hallaba en la nuez de Adán. Sin pensarlo, trazó con su dedo índice una línea invisible uniéndolas, dibujando la Osa Mayor.

La mirada de Donghyuck era tan pesada que podría haberle detenido el corazón.

— Tienes una constelación en los lunares y no me dices nada.

— Perdona, señor astrónomo. — Desde el otro extremo del local, en la barra, Lucas, fingía ordenar las botellas de whisky mientras su atención estaba puesta en ese par. Si seguían así acabarían metiéndose en problemas… pero ni siquiera parecía importarles. Parecían demasiado absortos en su propio mundo que no notaban las miradas inquietas del resto de personas en el pub.

— ¿Sabes dónde deberíamos ir? Al tejado de mi casa. En serio allí… allí se ve el cielo perfectamente y… — Hyuck posó un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar. Tal vez el alcohol lo volvía un frenético hablador o algo por el estilo.

La canción no terminó. El sonido fue opacado por la voz del guardia de seguridad tan profunda que retumbó en sus oídos al igual que una catacumba. Los había empujado brutamente hasta echarlos a la calle. Las miradas del resto de personas fueron extrañamente violentas. “¡Id a un pub de maricas, no vengáis con la gente normal!”

Ambos estaban demasiado borrachos para pensar en lo que esas palabras podrían ocasionar.

— ¡Explícate! — Su abuelo lo movía como una simple hoja de papel mientras los llantos de la abuela se hacían cada vez más sonoros. El verano de sus diecisiete se tornó, sin aviso ninguno, en el invierno más gélido. — ¡Minhyung, maldita sea! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacernos esto!?

— Y-yo…

— ¡CÁLLATE! No quiero escucharte. ¡Eres la deshonra de toda nuestra familia! ¡Eres exactamente igual que tu padre!

— ¡No hables de mi padre! — La escena se desenvolvió tan frenética que podría ser una mera tira de comic. La mano de su abuelo impactando contra su mejilla, el grito de su abuela, el dolor de su espalda al caer contra el armario de la sala de estar… todo en cuestión de segundos. Y aunque quería romperse a llorar, se quedó quieto, mirando los ojos inyectados en sangre del hombre.

Desde el incidente en la discoteca la semana anterior, el pueblo se había plagado de cuchicheos respecto a Hyuck y él. No paraban de hablar y hablar. De apenarse por sus pobres familias. Su abuelo no tardó en escuchar los rumores. No tardó en confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde hacía años.

— No volverás a verlo nunca más. Niñato. — Escupió antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, lanzando la colilla al cenicero ennegrecido encima de la mesa. Nada más desapareció por la puerta, su abuela lo ayudó a levantarse. Mark tenía miedo a que en sus ojos también encontrase ese desierto que proyectaba la mirada enfurecida de su abuelo. En los orbes de la mujer solo halló lástima. La misma lástima que ahogaba su corazón.

— Sus padres lo saben. Ve a verlo antes de que se vaya.

— ¿Irse? ¿Irse a dónde…?

— Ve a verlo, por Dios santo.

Jaehyun no dijo nada cuando lo vio llegar, sofocado y con restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Había corrido hasta que sus pulmones quemaban y las piernas parecían no responderle para llegar hasta la estación de autobús en el otro extremo de ese endemoniado pueblo. El hombre se limitó a tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo a paso apresurado hasta el andén número trece, donde el autobús acababa de estacionarse.

Mark no tardó en reconocer el pelo desordenado que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Sus ojos se aguaron y una losa de cemento cayó dentro de su pecho. No podía dejar de temblar. Hyuck también encontró sus ojos entre los transeúntes que pasaban como una marea entre ellos y su rostro se iluminó. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del menor. No le importaba nada, ni las personas que pudieran verlos, ni su hermano, ni sus abuelos. Solo quería despertarse de una pesadilla que cada vez parecía más real.

— No te vayas. No te vayas, por favor. — Lloró, escondiendo su rostro en ese hueco que era lo más parecido a un hogar. Inspiró de nuevo ese olor a jabón y perfume barato casi tratando de retenerlo para siempre consigo. Solo por si acaso.

—Yo… ya no hay marcha atrás.

— Dime qué podré visitarte, Hyuckie, por favor.

— Mark… me han alistado en el ejército. Mis padres piensan que así me olvidaré de todo esto.

— No vayas. Vente conmigo. Podemos escaparnos. Lucas nos llevará, él tiene coche… podremos…

— _Bebé…_ — Acarició su rostro, dedicándole la sonrisa más agria que jamás habían compartido.

— No me digas adiós, Hyuck, por favor.

— Está bien. — Mark apretó los labios, notando como su pecho se hundía al ver las lágrimas rodas silenciosas por las mejillas contrarias. No quería escuchar a Hyuck decir “adiós.” El “adiós” solo se extinguía allí mismo; coartaba cualquier oportunidad de creer que en un futuro no existiría ese sentimiento amargo que ahora desgarraba cualquier otra emoción. El adiós solo significaba una cosa: no volverían a verse. Mark pensó que debía decir algo más, algo que significase que no importaba cuando ni donde, pero se encontrarían de nuevo, algo que se extendiera a través del tiempo sin extinguirse con el pasar de los años.

— Te quiero.

Hyuck nunca le dijo “te quiero” de vuelta. Solo asintió con la misma sonrisa triste y apretó su mano.

Pero a Mark le bastó con eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción recomendada para leer este capítulo: inner child - bts + sparkle - RADWIMPS.

**PARTE IV.**

**Verano 1997.**

“El abuelo ha muerto.”

Aquel día no lloró. La abuela tampoco. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio con los dedos entrelazados, observando como el sepulcro donde su abuelo permanecería para siempre se hundía en la tierra mojada del cementerio, entre lamentos de plañideras ataviadas con vestidos negros y la voz del cura del pueblo recitando versículos que solo parecía mero ruido sordo en aquella tarde que vaticinaba una tormenta de verano.

“ _Grábame como un sello sobre tu corazón_ …” Recitaba el párroco, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar su sotana y a todos los presentes. Mark alzó la vista al cielo encapotado en un gris sórdido, dejando que el agua rodase por su cara, alimentando al dolor que, como una hiedra que crecía lentamente dentro de sí, comenzó a envolverlo en un abrazo casi reconfortante. “ _Llévame como una marca sobre tu brazo…_ ”

Después de diez años, esa era la primera vez que el verano parecía haber vuelto. Con las gotas de lluvia, cada vez más densas y fuertes, mezclándose con sus lágrimas, Mark sintió que el invierno había pasado definitivamente.

Había sido condenado con demasiado tiempo; una década donde el frío se había colado en los cimientos de su alma, una década donde no volvió al pueblo, se quedó en casa, fingiendo que no dolía, fingiendo que esa añoranza no existía.

Ya no intentaba evocar su recuerdo. Él volvía cuando quería, en sueños, en mentiras y en vagas sensaciones de algo ya vivido. Volvía con el estío, con los primeros rayos de sol colándose por la ventana de su habitación, con el olor de la tierra mojada después de una tormenta. Volvía con el calor de unos labios en un beso, con el tacto de unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos, con el sabor amargo en la punta de su lengua cuando abría los ojos y solo había sido una vaga ilusión.

De pie a su espalda hasta que se volvía a mirar. Tendido a su lado justo antes de despertar. Entre los versos de sus propios poemas.

Ya no evocaba su recuerdo.

Hyuck volvía cuando quería.

Pero de alguna forma aún lo esperaba. Siempre esperaba a que, al abrir la puerta de casa, él estuviera ahí con su sonrisa ladeada y bromas estúpidas. Siempre esperaba toparse con aquellos ojos entre el público mientras recitaba sus poemas. Esperó incluso mientras la alianza se colaba por su dedo anular y las sonrisas de sus familiares resplandecían más que el dorado impoluto del anillo.

Después de diez años, esa era la primera vez que Mark sintió que esa amargura se diluía entre sus lágrimas y las gotas de una lluvia drenando todo el dolor alojado por una larga década en su alma.

Estaba exhausto de fingir. Estaba exhausto de esperar. Estaba exhausto de vivir.

— Estuve enamorada una vez. — Las manos huesudas y frágiles de su abuela se entrelazaban con las suyas en la soledad de aquel cementerio. Mark observó el perfil delicado de la mujer por donde las gotas se deslizaban. — Y a mí también me lo arrebataron de cuajo. Dejaron mi corazón vacío y me condenaron a sentir la culpa y el dolor en mi pecho cada día, por treinta largos años. — Frente a frente, la mujer apartó el mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos y depositó un beso sobre su frente. — El tiempo para mí ha pasado, cariño y ya solo me queda creer que tal vez, cuando me vaya, allá donde ella esté, nos encontraremos de nuevo y podremos sentir todo aquello que nos arrebataron cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

— Abuela…

— Pero tú, mi niño, ahora eres libre.

**[☼](https://emojipedia.org/white-sun-with-rays/) **

El día antes de tomar el avión de vuelta a la tierra de las promesas, donde las consecuencias de sus súbitas decisiones aguardaban para enfrentarlo, Mark viajó hasta la playa en la otra parte del pueblo. Aún no había amanecido cuando se dejó caer en la arena blanquecina, escuchando el rugir del piélago, la balada que formaban las olas al morir en la orilla. Se mantuvo allí, en silencio, con la vista alzada al cielo, tan claro que sus pensamientos se comenzaron a volver celestes.

Estaba embelesado por los recuerdos de esos días que no regresarían jamás.

Todas las veces que Hyuck y él se habían colado en el pequeño barco de su padre jugando a los piratas, cuando aún eran unos críos. Todas aquellas tardes en las que Hyuck lo había tirado al agua con ropa o le había regañado por no echarse protector solar. Todas aquellas veces que se habían escapado a la playa en la moto prestada de Lucas con el pretexto de ver las estrellas que siempre desembocaba en labios agrietados y dedos arrugados por llevar demasiado tiempo dentro del mar.

_“¿Saliste con la chica esa de tu clase?” El tacto de los dedos del contrario uniendo los lunares de su pecho era tan placentero como abrasador. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía figurar perfectamente la expresión de Hyuck, el mohín en sus labios, la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piélago en completa penumbra._

_“¿Qué chica?”_

_“La que te regaló una rosa el día de San Valentín. Me hablaste de eso por llamada.”_

_“¿Llevas pensando sobre eso desde febrero? Eres idiota.” Posando la mano en su barbilla, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza y conectar sus miradas. Mark podía jurar que nunca antes Hyuck había estado tan arrebatador como allí mismo, con los mechones rizados cayendo sobre su rostro y sus ojos resplandeciendo tanta fuerza que hasta los astros en el cielo sentirían envidia de él. “Eres precioso.”_

_“¡M-Mark! Cállate.” Se quejó Hyuck en un falso lamento, levantándose abruptamente, dejando su cuerpo frío de nuevo._

_“¿No puedo decirte cosas bonitas de vez en cuando?”_

_“¡No puedes decirme esas cosas de repente! ¿Quién te crees?” Rodeó sin previo aviso la cintura del menor, dejando una estela de besos en la parte alta de su espalda. Hyuck había soltado el aire de sus pulmones (y alguna sonrisa tonta de por medio) nada más sus labios habían rozado la piel dorada._

_“Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. No estoy interesado en ella. Ni en nadie que no seas tú.”_

_“Genial. Además, ¿quién regala rosas en estos tiempos?” Podía notar la respiración calmada de Hyuck mientras continuaba depositando besos en su espalda, hombros y rostro. “Si quería ser romántica que te hubiera regalado un lirio.”_

_“Los lirios no son románticos, Donghyuck…”_

_“Es tu flor de nacimiento, idiota y el significado es muy bonito.”_

_“¿Ah sí? Dímelo.”_

_“Algún día.”_

— ¿Mark? — Una voz familiar lo sacó del mundo paralelo donde lo habían transportado sus recuerdos, para encontrarse con los ojos rasgados de Jaehyun, vestido con los trajes típicos de los pescadores de la zona. Mark se limitó a sonreír en su dirección. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volvías a Canadá?

— El vuelo es mañana. Había venido a ver el amanecer.

— Oh, vaya. — El castaño no tardó en tomar un sitio a su lado en la arenisca nívea resplandeciente gracias a los primeros rayos de sol. — Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo.

— No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

— Suponía que lo estarías. — Jaehyun siempre fue una persona de pocas palabras pero concisas. Mark devolvió la atención de nuevo al mar que se extendía ante ambos sin disimulo alguno.

— Jaehyun…

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Cómo está Donghyuck?

— Te ha echado de menos. — La sonrisa en los labios contrarios lo alivió igual que poder decir el nombre del chico de nuevo en voz alta. Jaehyun lo miró durante unos largos segundos hasta que habló con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. — Aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta. Ya lo conoces, siempre ha sido un idiota muy orgulloso.

— Intenté escribirle varias veces pero… jamás me contestó.

— Todo el mundo se enteró de lo de tu repentina boda, Mark. — No hicieron falta más detalles. Notaba su corazón resquebrajarse con tan solo imaginar la decepción que debía haber sentido Hyuck al ver los sobres con el remitente a su nombre sabiendo que, mientras tanto, en la otra parte del mundo, él estaba durmiendo con alguien más. Mark deseo poder da una explicación sólida a por qué tomó aquella súbita decisión, más que por complacer los deseos de una familia que no lo entendía y de una sociedad que había planeado un molde para él tan rígido y derecho en el que una figura volátil como la suya no encajaba.

— Nos vamos a divorciar.

— ¿No era el amor de tu vida?

— Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta. — Jaehyun se puso en pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones de trabajo y alzando las mangas de su camisa.

— Suerte en el viaje de vuelta. Ha sido un placer verte, Mark.

Con el sol ascendiendo hasta colocarse en el centro del cielo, manchando la pureza celeste de colores vivos como uno de esos antiguos cuadros impresionistas, Mark pensó que por fin había encontrado el significado de la libertad.

Ya no evocaría el recuerdo de Hyuck jamás. Ya no valía la pena. Viviría con aquel gusto agrio siempre en la punta de su lengua. Extrañaría el calor en las yemas de sus dedos cuando pasara cerca de alguna tienda de discos y esperase encontrarlo allí, buscando el último disco de _Metallica,_ incluso si no tenía un reproductor de vinilo donde escucharlo.

El verano de 1997 había mudado de piel a un otoño álgido tan precipitadamente que no le dio tiempo a respirar correctamente. Lo vio todo desde la ventana de los juzgados, firmando un papel que ponía fin a un matrimonio construido en mentiras o desde los enormes cristales de su nuevo y diminuto piso para un alma condenada a la soledad. Pero pese a ello, Mark no notaba ese otoño tan mustio y triste como los precedentes. Había conseguido publicar su primer poemario, presentarlo ante un público que había disfrutado cada uno de los versos y palabras. Había conseguido remontar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Empapado por la tormenta que la mano de Dios había desatado sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Vancouver y cargando la última enorme caja de la mudanza, Mark se topó con el rostro y sonrisa afable de su vecino, un joven ancho como un armario y con los cabellos tintados de rubio (según tenía entendido, su novio era fan de la peluquería).

— Oh, no te preocupes.

— Déjame que te eche una mano, te vas a romper la espalda y no queremos que nuestro nuevo escritor de éxito se lesione. — Jeno era un buen chico. No había dudado en prestarle ayuda en toda la mudanza y no parecía molesto en volver a hacerlo. — ¿Qué tal la exposición? Escuché que te fue genial.

— Sí. Estuve hablando con el representante de una editorial. Están interesados en seguir publicándome.

— ¡Me alegro! — La sonrisa de Jeno era tan sincera como cabría esperar de él. Subieron el primer piso con el sonido de sus zapatos chirriando contra las escaleras de mármol. — Por cierto, ¿quién era el chaval que ha salido antes?

— Pues no lo sé, acabo de llegar del trabajo.

— Te pregunto porque ha estado un rato parado en tu puerta.

— Oh… ¿tal vez era Jisung? — El chico se encogió de hombros, dejando la caja en el rellano de su piso. — Es uno de mis alumnos de último año… está un poco confuso respecto a qué estudiar y a lo mejor ha venido a verme para que hablemos.

— Podría llamarte por teléfono, estamos en 1997. — Mark soltó una pequeña risa mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su cazadora. — Parece que tu alumno es todo un caballero del Medievo. Te ha dejado hasta flores.

En ese instante, Mark juró que su vida se detuvo por un instante. Que el bombeo frenético de su corazón fue sustituido por un parón momentáneo y que la sangre que corría carreras por sus venas se estancó como un mero estanque. El juego de llaves se resbaló de sus dedos, chocando con el apático mármol blanco del suelo y creando un pequeño estruendo en el eco del pasillo.

Un lirio de tonos rosáceos descansaba sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada.

— ¿Mark… estás bien? — No fue consciente de las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos hasta que el gusto amargo y salado se coló entre sus labios.

_“Creo en ti. Creer nos da más poder que nada.”_ La pequeña nota al lado de la flor hizo que todo empezara a darle vueltas. No había sido Jisung. Tampoco el chico con el que solía verse después del trabajo. No. No podía ser nadie más. Mark juro que no estaba evocando su recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo era el chico ese, Jeno? — Dijo atragantándose con las palabras y el nerviosismo que subía por su garganta. Jeno se encogió de hombros, extrañado de su repentino comportamiento, haciendo una vaga descripción de un muchacho de cabellos ondulados y piel bronceada, ataviado con una chaqueta de un rosa despampanante que había llamado inevitablemente su atención.

— Se fue hará unos diez minutos. No creo que ande muy lejos… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Mark no recordaba la última vez que había corrido tanto en su vida. De hecho, estaba seguro de que nunca hizo ese esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras, tropezándose con sus propios pies, para correr bajo la fiereza de la tormenta. Corrió hasta que los pulmones comenzaban a arderle y las gotas de lluvia habían mojado completamente sus gafas, impidiendo que pudiera ver más allá de los transeúntes y las luces de los coches que lo cegaban. Aturdido, llorando y solo, entre una marea de personas que no se preocupaban de lo que pudiera estar ocurriéndole, Mark se rindió.

Sabía que había sido real, que no se trataba de otra visión; otra de las artimañas de su cerebro para hacerle creer que volvería a encontrarse con él.

Había fantaseado tantas veces en cómo volverían a encontrarse después de una eternidad sin verse. Lo había imaginado tantas veces y de tanta formas que no pensó que una vez estuviera tan cerca, dejase que Hyuck se escapase entre sus dedos antes de poder tan siquiera tocarlo. Se había esfumado, de nuevo.

Mark no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lloró a pleno pulmón mientras que los pasajeros que embarcaban en el metro lo miraban de reojo pensando que solo era un loco con la ropa empapada y el corazón ahogado en un montón de falsas esperanzas.

Limpió los cristales de sus gafas y se colocó bien la corbata, con la intención de tragarse la poca dignidad que le quedaba y marcharse por donde había venido. Tal vez lloraría un rato en casa, viendo alguna película que echasen en la televisión abrazado al cojín en forma de nube que le había regalado su madre cuando era un crío.

La tormenta pareció darle un pequeño respiro mientras bajaba las escaleras de la estación.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Se detuvo en seco. Todo a su alrededor lo hizo; el tren pasando por su lado y levantando un vendaval que removió su pelo; los pasajeros que lo esquivaban apresuradamente tratando de tomar el último viaje; incluso el enorme reloj de la estación pareció quedarse encasquillado en el minuto veintiuno de ese atardecer. — Creía que me esperarías un poco más, _Markiu._

Allí, parado con un paraguas morado protegiéndolo del leve aguacero, estaba Lee Donghyuck y su rostro angelical. Mark no hizo intento de moverse por si acaso echar a correr en su dirección lo hacía esfumarse junto al vaho.

Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, pero aún podía ver, en la media sonrisa que adornaba sus labios con un guiño burlesco, a ese niño de piel bañada por los rayos del sol que un día se había encaramado en el limonero de su jardín.

Dejó el paraguas morado caer al suelo y como si se tratase únicamente de un susurro en ese clima tan cargado, corrió hasta caerse de rodillas, abrazándole por la cintura. Pero él no pudo moverse. Tal vez fue el bloqueo emocional o la inmensa cantidad de emociones que lo abrumaban tras tener a Donghyuck llorando, pegado a él, implorando perdón por todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados, por todo el daño hecho, por todas las llamadas que no contestó, por todas las cartas que guardó en el cajón de su habitación sin atreverse a responderlas.

Pero, ¿acaso era su culpa? ¿Era culpa de alguno de ellos que el mundo los hubiera condenado a vivir desenlazados?

Mark también lloró. Le lloró con todo el dolor que había sentido en realidad su alma por tanto tiempo que olvidó que era vivir sin la presión y la melancolía. Dejó que Donghyuck se soltara y, cogiendo su rostro bañado en surcos cristalinos, miró sus labios en silencio, observando cada atisbo de deseo en los ojos del chico que había hechizado su alma sin reparo, se acercó tortuosamente, rozando levemente sus labios, mezclando sus respiraciones candentes. Lo besó. Con cada sentimiento reprimido durante tantísimos años, con cada fibra de su ser, notando el regusto amargo que tanto había extrañado en los labios contrarios.

Fue solo un roce, un susurro, una caricia, un abrazo entre dos almas que se extrañaban desde que tenían memoria, ambos sentían que aun a pesar de su separación, sus corazones seguían unidos de alguna forma, impertérritos e incorruptos.

— Llevo esperándote diez años, Donghyuck. — Respondió, una vez la unión de sus labios se había roto. — Y te esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

— Qué cursi. Tenía que haberme montado en el tren. — En otra ocasión lo habría empujado mientras lo llamaba idiota. En otra ocasión. Pero en aquel instante, su cuerpo, alma y mente no estaban dispuestos a apartarlo y perder la calidez. — Hyuck apartó con delicadeza los mechones mojados de su pelo que le impedían verlo completamente.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello del chico, aspirando el dulce olor a algún perfume caro mezclado con sudor y frotando la nariz con la piel suave de esa zona. Trazó con su dedo índice una línea invisible uniendo los lunares que aún estaban esparcidos en el mismo lugar.

— Te he echado de menos.

Hyuck acarició su cabello mientras se mantenían allí, con la lluvia volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, ajenos al mundo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. 

Y a Mark le bastó con eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción recomendada: Song For Zula — Phosphorescent (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcdOLKx2XG8).

**EPÍLOGO.**

**Verano 2019.**

Los lirios que descansaban dentro del jarrón encima de la encimera lo pillaron por sorpresa esa mañana. Tal vez el bochorno veraniego le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo o todo el estrés de su nueva publicación había acabado fundiendo su cerebro, pero Mark no tardó ni un segundo en desbloquear su teléfono para comprobar la fecha que brillaba en la pantalla; _20 de junio de 2019._

Pasó las manos por los pétalos blanquecinos con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, embriagado por los recuerdos. Veinte años atrás, en un piso de poca monda donde apenas había espacio para nada más que ellos dos y la esperanza por un mundo que parecía abrirse a pasos agigantados, Hyuck había vuelto a casa con una de esas flores.

“¿Siempre me vas a regalar una de estas?” De rodillas en la cama, Hyuck agarraba la flor entre sus manos, tratando de no ofenderse por las burlas de Mark.

“Lo siento por no poder regalarte un Rolex, no estás saliendo con un burgués.” Lo cierto es que a Mark no podía importarle menos cuál fuera lo que tuviera planeado el otro chico para cada aniversario. Le valía con aquello. Con encontrárselo frente a la cama con cualquier tipo de flor — que probablemente se había llevado de su trabajo en la floristería — para dársela. “Pienso cancelar la cena en el restaurante.”

“¿Qué restaurante…?”

“Ese al que querías ir… no recuerdo el nombre… ¡pero ya da igual!” Mark soltó una carcajada ante el mohín en los labios contrarios y la actitud infantil que los acompañaba. Atrapó la cintura contraria, obligando a Hyuck a olvidar su falso enfado cuando a depositar besos por todo su rostro. “Mark Lee, para ahora mismo, estoy cabreado.”

“No, no lo estás.” Cada vez que Hyuck sonreía, algo se rompía dentro de él. Algo se rompía siempre. “Vamos a ir al restaurante, ¿verdad? Sino no voy a tener excusa para ver lo bien que te queda la camisa que compraste el otro día...” Solo recibió un empujón que, de no ser por los pocos reflejos que tenía, de no agarrarse a la cama, habría acabado cayendo contra el suelo. “¿¡Eso a qué ha venido!?”

“¡Deja de decirme esas cosas de repente!”

De alguna forma, nunca se acaba de acostumbrar al carácter cambiante de Hyuck. A veces, durante las discusiones, se planteaba por qué había acabado enamorándose de alguien tan inestable y que necesitaba toda su atención (todo el tiempo). Luego se daba cuenta de que era imposible estar sin Hyuck. Que se sentía un astronauta solo en mitad del espacio. Que él también lo necesitaba. Necesitaba escucharlo tararear en la ducha. Necesitaba levantarse con el peso del cuerpo del contrario encima de él. Necesitaba verlo dormirse en mitad de cualquier película que alquilasen. Necesitaba despertarse para encontrárselo semiborracho tras una comida empresarial; tambaleándose y cantando a pleno pulmón alguna canción de la banda sonora de _Mamma Mía._

“ _You’re a dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen._ Venga, ¿no te la sabes en serio?” Hipido. “¡La vimos hace nada!”

“Son las dos de la mañana, cariño. Nos van a matar los vecinos.” Atrapó el cuerpo bamboleante entre sus brazos, aspirando el olor a su perfume y alcohol. Hyuck apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras continuaba tarareando la melodía de la canción original de Abba.

“Mark…”

“¿Uhm?”

“Quiero una boda griega.” No pudo evitar bufar divertido ante semejante declaración. Apenas tenían dinero para mantenerse pero, con ilusión de poder casarse después de la aprobación del matrimonio igualitario en Canadá, eso era lo de menos. “Y tenemos que bailar _Replay_ de Shinee.”

“No vamos a bailar esa canción.”

“Vale… ¿pero podemos tener la boda griega?”

“Está bien.” Respondió, arrastrando las palabras. “Tendremos nuestra boda griega.”

La boda griega (claramente inspirada en _Mamma Mía_ ) no fue tan posible como desearon. Aunque a Mark no le importaba cómo fuera, solo le parecía importante el hecho de saber que, tras ese día, sería oficial. Estarían casados legalmente. No tendría que referirse a Hyuck nunca más como su “pareja”, “compañero”… _Marido_ sonaba mil veces mejor.

“Mark, deja de temblar.” Con las manos en sus hombros, Jeno clavó los ojos en los suyos, mientras la costurera daba el último retoque al traje. “Va a salir todo bien.”

“¿C-cómo quieres que no tiemble? Estoy a punto de casarme. Yo…”

“¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si se cansa de mí?”

“Dios mío…” Con un ademán de mano, el más alto pidió educadamente a la costurera que los dejase solos. Mark no podía detener el temblar de sus manos, ni tampoco del resto de su cuerpo. “Sé que ahora tienes miedo a dar un paso tan importante pero tú mejor que nadie eres consciente de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él. Incluso yo mismo lo sé. Me quedó claro cuando saliste corriendo aquel día, con la tormenta más grande que he visto nunca, solo para buscarlo. Me queda claro cada vez que os veo juntos.” Quitó el agarre de sus hombros, arreglando las solapas de su camisa. “Hyuck te quiere lo mismo que tú lo quieres a él. No te voy a decir que el matrimonio es fácil. Pero, después de todo lo que habéis pasado, esto no será nada más difícil.” Dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que había visto en mucho tiempo, Jeno dijo las palabras que necesitaba. “Ahora ve y cásate con el amor de tu vida o no te lo perdonaré jamás.”

Ese veinte de junio, doce años atrás, Mark comprendió que ya no había rastro de amargura en la punta de su lengua. Incluso si todo su cuerpo temblaba y la parte más cobarde de su cerebro le gritaba que saliera del juzgado lo más rápido posible. Entre las miradas de los familiares que habían aceptado asistir, encontró la mirada bañada en lágrimas de su abuela. La mujer sonrió en su dirección, gesticulando un “lo estás haciendo bien” que calentó la sensación vibrante en su pecho.

Mark comprendió que ya no iba a existir la acidez ni amargura que durante una eternidad lo había acompañado. Lo supo cuando Hyuck apareció, agarrado del brazo de Jaehyun. Estaba tan arrebatador como siempre, pero Mark no pudo evitar aguantar la respiración un poco.

La amargura, el dolor, todo el miedo y la condena que los perseguía desde que tenían trece años y se resguardaban en la sombra de aquel limonero parecieron esfumarse en el instante en el que la alianza pasó a estar en su dedo. El bombeo de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, el arroz, los aplausos y gritos de los invitados, todo ocurrió a su alrededor sin que él se percatase. Sin que pudiera mirar a algo más que no fuera Hyuck y su sonrisa angelical.

Mark comprendió que Jeno llevaba razón.

Él tampoco se habría perdonado nunca no haberse subido a ese altar para casarse con el amor de su vida.

— Buenos días. — Apartó la vista de las flores y de los recuerdos que habían brotado de la nada. — Lirios, como siempre… papá es un poco repetitivo.

— Ya sabes cómo es… — El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sacando un cartón de leche de la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono. — ¿A dónde ha ido? Hoy no trabajaba.

— Ha salido con el coche hará una hora. No tengo ni idea de donde está. — Mark asintió lentamente, antes de palmear la espalda de su hijo y colarse las zapatillas para salir al patio de la casa. Se dejó caer en la hierba, protegido de los candentes rayos de sol gracias a la sombra de ese viejo limonero que, indiferente al mundo de a su alrededor, parecía haber envejecido a su lado. Su abuela le dejó aquella casa como hospedaje para el verano con la intención que lo mantuviera con vida y Mark estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo con los pocos conocimientos de jardinería que había adquirido.

Pese a su intención de terminar el libro de poesía que había tomado mientras esperaba a que Hyuck regresase, la tranquilidad acompañada por el sonido de las hojas siendo movidas con delicadeza por el viento y aquel olor tan familiar, consiguieron que en algún momento sus párpados cayesen.

— ¿Estás tan viejo ya que ni puedes aguantar despierto? — Le arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo la voz de Hyuck cerca de su oído. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó unos segundos hasta ajustar su vista a la imagen de su marido frente a él.

— Lo siento. Estaba esperándote… ¿Dónde te has metido? Hoy es nuestro aniversario.

— Tengo planeada una sorpresa pero lo verás mañana.

— Si me lo dices ya no es una sorpresa, Hyuck. — El hombre se colocó a su lado, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol, con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo ya envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose de nuevo un crío bajo aquel árbol sin poder evitar el calor subiendo cuello arriba al notar las manos contrarias entrelazarse con las suyas. Lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que sus sentimientos volvieron a tornarse verdes y por unos segundos estuvo seguro de que el chico de diecisiete años que lo había besado allí mismo estaba frente a él.

— ¿Sabes que las estrellas siguen brillando incluso muertas?

— ¿En serio? — Sonrió como el idiota que era, delineando los lunares en la mejilla contraria con la mayor delicadeza del mundo.

— Claro. Las estrellas que estamos viendo ahora llevan muertas años y años.

— Vaya… qué triste.

— ¿Triste? — El hormigueo expandiéndose por todo su ser. La luna reflejándose en las pupilas contrarias… Mark lo sabía. — No es triste. Nosotros también brillamos, como las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque quienes nos recuerdan nos mantienen vivos. Técnicamente seguimos brillando como ellas.

— Ah… llevas razón. — Hyuck volvió su rostro, con una mueca dibujada que recordaba más bien a un intento de sonrisa. — Si me muriese, ¿me recordarías? — Preguntó, antes de depositar un beso en su nariz, causando una risa ahogada por parte contraria. Hyuck lo miró y Mark lo sabía. Sabía que, tal vez jamás volvieran a tener dieciocho años, tal vez jamás recuperarían el tiempo perdido, pero sabía que no podía perder esa sensación creciendo dentro de él hasta quemarlo.

— Si te murieses, iría a buscarte, _Markiu._

Y Mark lo sabía.

Nunca más estarían condenados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acabó! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Llevo trabajando en ella desde hace, justamente este mes, un año. Estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado y eso es mucho decir por mi parte. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto cómo yo escribiéndola.  
> ¡Gracias y nos leemos!


End file.
